I am Sofianatics The Testimony: Jepoy Guinanao
by jepoy.guinanao
Summary: Jepoy Guinanao was a huge fan of Sofia The First from the Philippines. get set for testimony at the throne room for this decision of the story who's episode "Two to Tangu" and "Princesses to the Rescue!" The Royal Family interview with Jepoy Guinanao.
1. Prologue

I am Sofianatic The Testimony Series

Jepoy Guinanao

Age 23

Antipolo City. Philippines

Chapter 1

after viewing sofia the first episodes,... when i was a kid in the 90's they are many of these disney characters but i am a sofianatics. as i look up in the sun. some many voice actors and actresses must be there.  
Winter, Ramirez, Willingham, Merna, Byrnes, Harnell, Salonga. they are the same thing as the episodes are these... It's so awesome!. The Favorite of the show Sofia The First as a Fan as the son's most sofianatics ever seen. but how did the work the best show for the child even special child can't be the same this is our story. my name is Jepoy Guinanao. from antipolo city.  
our prince charming's Our Disney fan and will be the same disney channel shows finally will be the same again. and even sofia the first can do.  
at the end of the day. Jepoy gonna but the Sofianatics meister or a fan that is... Ariel Winter Modern Family actress as the voice princess sofia (chuckles) just in case but Sara Ramirez voices queen miranda But one more thing is a fan. Eh Di WOW! you just embrassing about amber. princess amber she likes a princesses she becames a stepsister of sofia and a friend. Talagang blonde si amber. one thing to say i'm just recording sofia the first for the project of reaction edition on soundcloud bagal ang internet mo parang ayaw upload. i'll have a youtube for you but jepoy was watching Sofia the first. Grey's anatomy latina star Sara Ramirez-Debolt. as the voice queen miranda. in 2012 Sofia the First: Once upon a princess. premiered on disney Channel and disney channel asia. the first episode "Just one of the princes" in second episode "The Big Sleepover" And then Prince James just Says #briliant! ay naku but i supposed to ev'ry morning can't be the same again our First time "The Shy Princess" (Chuckles) shy princesses will be the same but sabrina carpenter and ariel winter too jeezzz.. this means vivian and sofia are buliding a dream castle. i hope that...shy.  
Jepoy saids "Oh My God..Vivi" Vivi?! Who's Vivi...you hear that that sound likes Sabrina carpenter from disney channel's girl meets world. and the debut album Eyes Wide Open. But jepoy Wants my collections of sofia the first toys, paper dolls printables, books, plushes all of these... but i was 22 back then (Chuckles) just in case To watch "two To Tangu and "the Shy Princess" and the 23 yrs old. Earlier saturday, i'm gonna watch sofia the first: Princesses to the Rescue could it?... Lea Salonga? singing voice of Fa Mulan...Naku! she's a coach from the voice kids Team Lea she won't a Tony for miss saigon...oh no! Not miss Saigon?! not Thuy... "HEY Hey NO WAY!" sabi ni Izzy.  
but i love mulan. and baileywick who's that guy... Tim Gunn from Project Runway... and Grey's anatomy on HITS ch. 137 Sara Ramirez i love that Queen Miranda...and Thor from avengers assemble and guile from Street fighter IV In English.  
that is... Travis Willingham he's a voice actor... better that King Roland and Guile..Get it? King Roland as Guile (chuckles)  
But guinanao is what if sofia the first cant became a sofia fan and disney fan can be the same?

This is our Testimony...

Click here for Page 2


	2. Testimony interview at the Throne Room

"May i Present. Jepoy Guinanao, from the philippines" Baileywick declared

jepoy Walks to the throne Room

Jepoy's P.O.V

"Sit Down..." Roland declared and asked "Name"  
"Juan paulo Guinanao, Age 23. Antipolo City"  
"That is our viewer after Princess to the Rescue!" Roland saids "so what on the sofia the first fan was a great fan." "Sounds like a plan sir" jepoy asked "after i watched Sofia the First." Jepoy asked "Who are you."  
"My Name is King Roland II" Roland declared "you can't call me, Rollie"  
"Rollie?" Jepoy asked and chuckles "yes. your majesty"  
"Great...indeed our first thing so much thing to do when you born and raised in antipolo." Roland saids "And your parents"  
"of course...i first episode of "The Shy Princess" when i became a fan and then a first ever became"  
"are you anger?" roland asked "No. I'm a good boy." jepoy asked 'Great. now shall we a story." Roland asked "But first, introduced to the Royal family."  
"Hi Jepoy. I'm Sofia" Sofia greets "Hello Sofia." Jepoy asked

King Roland smiled

Earlier this morning but i've only in the laptop for viewing sofia the first: Princesses to the Rescue!  
on the USB. some sort of these to watching Sofia the First: Princesses to the Rescue on Disney Junior on Disney channel Ch. 47.. that's lea salonga. from the philippines a disney legend who's singing voice of fa mulan and jasmine. what a wiz bang ideal. and these are the same thing "the floating palace"  
feat. Ariel from the Little mermaid series. but how does disney princess are summon them.  
some sort of these Ariel, Cinderella, Belle, Jasmine, Aurora, Rapunzel, Snow White, and Tiana.  
and one more thing... Princess Merida for the Upcoming The Secret Library... but how doe's love Lea. Team Lea of the Voice as a fan of me. Mitoy, Darlene, Esang and Reynan. but sofia summons the amulet who met fa mulan. perfectly who sang "Stronger That You Know" i heard the song. but always lea sang "The Ride of your lives" in Two to Tangu. but 10 times a day "Princesses to the Rescue" few times today.  
in that case He's script the Fanfiction sofia The first x Hi-5 fanfiction "Princesses to the Rescue: Revisited"  
for work in-progress...but a job well done. at last they are three Princesses and one guy and one girl.  
named Lauren Brant and me the talon commando rescuer to save the dads and brothers. i registration from fanfiction via facebook account. in TV5 kids presents Disney Club in Tagalog. earlier sunday jepoy was watched Sofia The First Two to Tangu i heard that...that is Victoria Mina? for now Jasmine and Mulan... In Two to Tangu in this scene at the marketplace. sofia saids "Oh No!... You have to behave yourself!"

"Kuya Jeff!" Sofia shouted "What!..." Jepoy asked "You have To behave yourself...okay" Sofia declared "Aw. Coconuts Sorry." Jepoy asked

baileywick was a cameo apperance in tangu after riding the coach so the princesses visited to tangu palace, the princesses. Vivian, Hildegard, Clio, riding on a carpet with Prince Zandar... In season 2 of princesses to the rescue... sofia summons the amulet and met Fa Mulan from mulan.. real nice for these and making sure are stronger that you know.. i hope this is a song is called "stronger that You know" these princesses are.  
using fans to silver moths away, then sofia, Jun and Amber riding a lagoon lizard. jun playing a flute to soothing a lizard. the lizard was speaking of them because of the sofia's amulet. and riding the lizards but the princesses are hopping out the lizards and "thanks for the tunes..." said the lizards pretty nice three princesses..  
in Two to tangu.. amber accidents of wild carpet.. amber saying "my hair!.. My Tiara!" sofia gasped amber saids "That's it you messed with wrong Princess!"

"Jepoy!" Roland shouted "What?" Jepoy asked "Quiet!...It's not funny!..you said Amber?" Roland asked "Sorry i Understand...Aw...man?" Jepoy asked

the flying Carpet are wild sofia the amber are stuck in the hanging gardens.. but sofia and amber was been serious stuck... back at the party they are many of them. a mint tea, a fruits, and one of the kind entertainment..  
Zandar clapped and the elephants appeared with wild carpets.. "Dancing elephants, i've never seen that before" said hildegard.  
but an amazing move. then the entertainment that amazing.. an "well Zandar, you trying.." "and i'm not done trying!. in Tangu, There is no such thing is giving up."

"Jepoy. How did you ever know this" Roland saids "King Roland, for the record you have any ideas so they stucked" jepoy saids "Kuya Jeff, I'm Sure about sofia and amber? a flying carpet before but after they are the princesses in wei-ling" said Roland "Hmmm... how they stucked will find out" jepoy saids

In season 2 of Princesses to The Rescue. wu chang sent the guards but jun, amber and sofia. jepoy was viewing an episode the secret entrance to the cave to the waterfalls.. but wu chang sent the guards. Jun rest first they really tired...  
sofia across the rocks and they inside the cave.. Jepoy viewing before breakfast later..

"Rollie? i suggest you. i've putting the usb and watch sofia the first episodes on the video." Jepoy asked "huh? to watch Sofia the first...and mulan?. i think better became a disney fan before." Roland saids "hmm...Mulan? thats ming-na wen and lea salonga.." Jepoy asked "Yes.. and jasmine?" Miranda "Linda Larkin. that a nice i love aladdin better be a always a whole new world... Dreaming about you...Eh Di WOW!" jepoy saids

"I give up!" amber saids jepoy was viewing and saids "what are we going do now. amber" and this "oh my!"  
8:47 am. jepoy was watching, sofia inside the tunnel and see the leads but sofia saids "Oh no!. We are stuck!. completely totally Stuck.. what are we goin to do.." sofia glowing the amulet and jepoy gasped.  
"Princess Jasmine!" jepoy declared. jasmine was a great princess from the 1991 aladdin. but jepoy. earlier sunday morning jepoy was exalting and just and few hours left but after but wild carpets.  
and jepoy heard the song it's the Song called "The Ride of your lives"... In season 2 of princesses to the rescue. the families are seen before emperor quon was "it's far too dangerous!" sofia and the princesses chased for jade jaguar "Sofia!. The Jaguar!" King Roland saids "Sofia. Run!" Jepoy command and jade jaguar was getting stucked.. sofia want to take the treasure of jade jaguar. amber and jun will getting unstucked..  
in two to Tangu. Sofia and Amber assist a carpet "ready? Let's Jump off and Fly.."Amber saids "We got To lead now. amber, go left" Sofia asked and command "Let me sofia, left" amber commands and carpet "it's listening, It was listening!" sofia saids. jepoy ready to command "go. Right!" "Now left!" and there both said "left!"  
"We're Doin it!" amber declared "yes!" In Princesses to The Rescue sofia is pushed and amber and jun so the jade jaguar is free.  
"We did it. Sofia!" but the adventure continues in tangu rides a carpets. and saving the dad and brothers these three princesses.  
But the adventures ends to new generations but the story was very to save. "nice!"

"anyone Elses Jepoy?" King Roland saids "The Flying carpets are Jasmine. Princess Jasmine..." Jepoy Guinanao "Briliant. the Tangu Peak they missed the party. sofia and amber are amazing" Prince James declared "pretty good. Jepoy and you'll became a fan of yours.." sofia asked "Lea Salonga-Chien. singer, broadway tony winner, Disney legends from the philippines. Princess Sofia," jepoy saids "(Chuckles) well i be...Jeff for that matter of fact but you trusted true salonga fanatic. any ideas" roland declared

"Amber Look!. Tangu peak!" Sofia declared "Great, let's see how they real flying carpet can't go"  
they missed the party. sofia sorrys to amber and trying flying carpet to thank you. in princesses to the rescue the guards has arrived and these princesses are already done it. and saved our dads and brothers and jepoy has finally over knowing with all of the fanatics with the viewing contenders... and so a magical victory has finally over "an incredible fireworks display, for three incredible princess." those fireworks are amazing and happy ending come true..

"Eventually Jasmine and mulan are stronger than you know. King Roland," Jepoy asked Roland "yes i suggested you one thing that testimony is finally over. but if a whole new world with you" Roland saids "But what about Brad kane! singing voice of aladdin?"  
"Jepoy. i told you i just a genie." Miranda saids "What?...Robin Williams has passed away in 2014." Jepoy saids "i love that too... anyway i hope that's the one." Sofia saids "Really! i hope my birthday last april ashley dressed as sofia" jepoy saids "what?...you're the one who loves that show that was Briliant..."  
"Hello Jeff." Lea saids "Lea Salonga-Chien?" Jepoy saids "Yes?" lea saids "very well then. i hope just might...i'm a biggest fan. of jasmine and Mulan.." Jepoy declared "Hello You're Majesty sorry i'm late.."Mandy Moore Saids "so thank for the Job well done for sofia the first fan." king Roland smiled "Thank you. Sir. (Chuckles)" jepoy smiled "welcome to Enchancia. Pal" King Roland saids

Jepoy walked away the castle and the testimony is over..

"What's Next" baileywick saids "Lea Salonga and Mandy Moore" roland saids

Find out who will be the next fan fiction for I am Sofianatic Series the testimony of sofia the first addict on and Wattpad

Watch Sofia The First on Disney Junior (Ch. 38) and Disney Channel (ch.47)

Start the Fanfiction of your sofia the first fan with your testimony in the throne room for the interview

Start Typing your story now!


End file.
